Brilyante ng Hangin
Brilyante ng Hangin is one of the four elemental gems manifesting the element of air. 2016 - 2017 series Abilities granted to its Keeper: So far, the known abilities that the gem grants its keeper are: * Aerial Bolts '''- the gem grants its possessor the ability to create energy bolts and projectiles. * '''Aerokinesis - abilty to create, control and manipulate the air and wind. * Asphyxiation - '''power of suffocating someone. Mine-a used it to Adhara by suffocating and cursing her soul to be sent to Balaak. This granted ability is frequently used against Gurna. * '''Clairvoyance - '''ability to see anything that is not physically present, such as objects, animals or people. Amihan saw the ivtre (enchan word for soul) of Adhara as the air does not keep secret from the owner of this gem, according to Arde. * '''Levitation - '''rising of a body into the air by mystical means. Amihan used the power to levitate a hathor. * '''Avian Manipulation - ability to control and manipulate the birds. Amihan used this ability to locate Lira through the help of birds. * Air Shield - '''The ability create shields out of air. Amihan used this granted ability to deflect the petrification ability of LilaSari. This was also used when Amihan surpassed the car that threatened Lira (Mira)'s life in the mortal world. * 'Flight '- power to fly without any outside influence. Amihan was seen using this ability as she was floating in the air while finding Lira. * 'Emphatic Air Manipulation '- ability to manipulate air through emotion. Amihan used this granted ability to let Lira know what she really feels for her. * 'Tornado Creation '- power to create tornadoes and whirlwinds. Amihan used this ability against Hagorn's camp. * '''Mist Generation - ability to condense moisture in the air to form a dense mist. Amihan used this ability to protect not only herself but her forces from LilaSari's gaze when they attempted to retake the Brilyante ng Tubig. * Frostbite '''- The ability to freeze another's body to induce rigor mortis in an organism. Amihan used the gem to freeze the Kambal Diwa of the Ikalimang Brilyante and enclose him in an ice. * '''Breathing check- The ability to know if a person is still alive by checking if they still breathe. Amihan used this ability to detect if the Lirean soldiers are still alive. AbilitiesGranted_Air.png|Amihan creates a tornado as the kickoff of their army on the second war against Hathoria. AbilitiesGranted_Air1.png|Amihan binds Hitano using the gem's powers. AbilitiesGranted_Air2.png|Amihan freezes the Kambal Diwa of the Ikalimang Brilyante. AbilitiesGranted_Air3.png|Amihan tries to reach her daughter and send her a message using the powers of the gem. AbilitiesGranted_Air4.png|Amihan makes Lira feel her love through the air. AbilitiesGranted_Air5.png|Amihan used the gem to take away all the air within every Hathor's body. Mira is one of those affected of her incantation. AbilitiesGranted_Air6.png|Amihan used the gem to know if the Lirean soldiers are still alive. AbilitiesGranted_Air7.png|Amihan flew to the sky to search for Lira. AbilitiesGranted_Air9.png|Amihan blasts the Hathors with wind energy. AbilitiesGranted Air8.png|Amihan is able to free Ybrahim, Aquil, Muros and the other soldiers of Lireo from the chains. AbilitiesGranted Air10.png|Amihan used the gem's ability to remove the poison within the bodies of their allies. Timeline of the Gem's keepers Cassiopea The Brilyante ng Hangin was first kept by Cassiopea. Minea The Brilyante ng Hangin was entrusted to Mine-a by Cassiopea as a share of the diwatas of the Mother Gem. The gem was first seen being used by Mine-a against Adhara. She commanded the gem to take away the air flowing in the entire body of Adhara killing her and sends her to Balaak. Mine-a also used the gem along with the other three gems to curse the Hathors. When not in Mine-a's possession, Mine-a would keep the gem in a guarded chamber along with the other three gems. Pirena tried to take the gem away but it vanished, showing that the gem has a sense of security. Amihan After the Gem of Fire was stolen, Mine-a decided it is best if she entrusts a gem to each of her daughters for safekeeping. Mine-a entrusted the gem of their race, which is the Gem of Air to her second-born daughter, Amihan, who later became queen. Danaya Before Amihan faces Hagorn, she commanded her Brilyante ng Hangin to be with Danaya in the case that she would die. Danaya obtained the gem upon the death of Amihan. Ariana After the reincarnation of Amihan's Soul, Ariana and the other women of Punjabwe saw the Symbol of the Air Gem which marked on her right arm. After Nunong Imaw has received the symbol from her arm, he then hails her as the new savior and successor of the Air Gem. 2005-2006 series Abilities granted to its owner The gem grants its owner with the power to control the wind. If the beholder already has this power, its owner's strength is heightened and diversified, enabling the person to control the air, wind and coldness. In this sense, the beholder can change air currents, conjure oxygen in areas without it and transform into the air itself. This gem is sometimes used to send messages to other people. The gem can also be employed in detecting the presence of nearby beings by tracing the sound of their breaths. Amihan used this power twice: first, to find Alena after the latter gave birth to Khalil and second, to confirm the safety of Cassandra who ventured out with Wahid, Apek, and Wantuk, to Devas. Timeline of the Gem's keepers Cassiopea The Brilyante ng Hangin was first kept by Cassiopea when she divided the Brilyante ng Pag-Asa. Mine-a Cassiopeia gave the gem to her race: the diwatas, under the care of Mine-a, the queen of Lireo at that time. Amihan When Pirena had successfully stolen the Gem of Fire, Mine-a realized it is no longer safe to leave the other gems in the sealed room. Thus, she entrusted this to Amihan. Amihan never lost possession of the gem ever since she became its keeper. Amihan used it often to locate the whereabouts of people. Gallery AbilitiesGranted_2005Air1.png|Amihan uses the gem's powers to detect Danaya's whereabouts. AbilitiesGranted_2005Air2.png|Amihan flew up to the sky to try and catch up and interfere on the battle between Kahlil and Lira. Air Gem Book 3.jpg|Amihan summons the Air Gem in the Third Book. Category:Brilyantes